


Found

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [19]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

It was close to dawn when he found her, shivering tiny thing clinging to the cold flesh of her dead _maman_. In her desperation she went willingly into his embrace, sure of the safety only adults could confer. Even as he felt stirred with pity, his hunger rose, ferocious and deep; his mouth welled and the evil fang teeth broke the tender flesh of her neck. Blood and blood and blood until he let her go, stepping back in horror.

Lestat found him as he stumbled from the house and his jeering laughter followed Louis down the empty, rainy street.


End file.
